pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinbella i will
One evening in Danville... Ferb and I had just finished our Do Nothing Day. It's nice to have one of these days every now and then, but there's something on the back of my mind that tells me what to do. I wonder what it is, Phineas thought as he lay down under the tree in the backyard beside Ferb, who was playing Jump and Duck. That "something" became clearer. Phineas suddenly sat up, startling Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today, I mean, tonight!" As he whispered his plan to Ferb, Ferb grinned. It has been nearly a week since Phineas and Isabella went out together for a walk in the park. He knew Isabella was in for a surprise. Phineas went to the mall to buy chocolates and flowers, while Ferb snuck up to Isabella's backyard and quietly set the scene, with the help of yesterday's invention, a gun that fires an invisible ray. Phineas accomplished his task in a short time. While he was on the way to Isabella's place, he sent her a text. Go to your backyard in five minutes. Isabella just chuckled at the message, yet she felt excited. "I wonder what Phineas is up to this time", and peeked on her backyard, but found nothing, although Ferb was there, building something. After 5 minutes, Phineas arrived at Isabella's backyard, while Ferb reversed the effects of the invisible ray to reveal what he built. When all was set, Ferb started playing the guitar, and Phineas started singing. Isabella was surprised when she heard the sweet sound of a guitar and Phineas' melodious voice, singing. Who knows how long I've loved you? You know I love you still Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to, I will 'Cause if I ever saw you I didn't catch your name. But it doesn't really matter I will always feel the same I love you forever and forever Love you with all my heart. Love you whenever we're together. Love you when we're apart Hmmmm... She was frozen in place, completely taken by surprise. Inside, she was practically screaming and jumping up and down with joy. When I finally find you. This song will fill the air. Sing it loud so I can hear you. Make it easy to be near you All the thing you do endear you to me. Oh, you know, I will...Hmmmm... Ferb pressed a button on a remote, and heart-shaped lights brightened up the backyard, and sweet-smelling perfume enveloped them. The two leaned closer to each other, as Phineas continued singing. I love you forever and forever Love you with all my heart I love you whenever we're together Love you when we're apart At this point, tears of joy flowed down Isabella's cheeks while Phineas was still singing, this time in front of her. The two gradually leaned to each other even closer...and closer. Their lips were only a few inches apart, and Isabella took in his mint-scented breath. When I finally you. This song will fill the air. Sing it loud so I can hear you. Make it easy to be near you. All the things you do endear you to me Oh, you know, I will I- Phineas was cut off by Isabella kissing him. He was completely taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed her back. While they were kissing, Phineas signaled Ferb to reveal the gifts that he made invisible when he arrived. When they broke off, he presented them to her, while saying, "From Phineas Flynn to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, with love." in a childlike manner, and his stunning blue eyes had the same childish look. Isabella giggled as she received his gifts of chocolates and flowers. "Oh look, it's the same smart, imaginative and not to mention, the cute Phineas Flynn I've known and loved for years.". And with that, she hugged him, whispering, "From Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to Phineas Flynn, thank you, with love." As they were hugging, Isabella's mom, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro went to the backyard. "Isa, time to come inside, dear. Dinner's ready...oh." Isabella was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mom calling her, yet she sensed that her mom was there so she suddenly broke off. "Mom, I can explain...". She was cut off by her mom. "Aww, it's alright dear. It's nice to see my little Isa growing up. Please take good care of her Phineas. She's my only daughter." "Sure, mom!-"...Phineas suddenly covered his mouth as soon as he said the word mom "Don't mind it dear. Call me 'mom' as much as you want, hehe. I'd be more happy to see you marry my little Isa in the future. You two make a perfect couple." Isabella blushed. "Mom!", she said, completely embarrassed. "Oops, shouldn't have said that. Sorry dear." Vivian said with a laugh, and continued, "I think it's getting late out here, why don't you eat here, Phineas? I think it's okay for Linda that you have your dinner here...oh there you are Ferb! Come on in, I made a bunch a tacos for everyone!", and they all went inside. Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas and Ferb's mom, was watching the whole time from the window of the living room. "That's very nice of Phineas. Thank God that finally got through that triangular skull of his, haha...", she commented to herself, and as the four went inside the house, she continued preparing dinner. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:Phinabella Story Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories